It Doesn't Have To Be Like This
by sherlockianrocker
Summary: Mulder and Scully get Drunk at her sisters wedding. please read and review! :) Also I've just realised that all the spellings of Mulder are incorrect in the first chapter, I wrote this story on my phone and did not proof read on laptop before posting! Apologies!


Fox Moulder had never been the best at social occasions, nor had Fox Moulder been the best at family occasions. A family wedding? It felt like a disaster even before he had accepted the invitation from Scully. But she asked, and of course he would say yes.

Because it was her, Dana Scully.

This is what led him to be sat on a bar stool nursing his sixth glass of scotch in a music filled room with people mingling and dancing.

"Fox, thankyou for coming!"

Moulder looked up at the voice and offered the man a small smile as he shook his hand. "No problem, Jeremy, I hope you've had a great day and the best of luck for the future"

"Thanks, now have you seen Dana? I'm whisking Melissa off to the Caribbean but she wants to see her before we go to the airport."

Moulder nodded in the direction behind Jeremy, where the familiar figure of Scully was being embraced by her sister, both giggling and chatting.

"Ahh, there she is. The guests are starting to dispatch now, but feel free to make use of the free bar Moulder." Jeremy smiled before heading off to his new wife.

"Another large scotch please barman" moulder smiled placing his glass back down.

* * *

Some time had passed and moulder had mingled with the guests, most of which he'd never met as Scully bided farewell to all her family and friends. He had now moved to a booth with, what he promised himself, would be his last scotch due to the floaty feeling absorbing him. He removed his light grey suit jacket and pulled his purple tie loose around his neck.

"Moulder! There you are!" Scully cheered placing down two glasses and a full bottle of champagne and sitting next to him on the sofa-like-seat. "thank you for coming." she said soflty as she filled the two glasses.

"its okay" he smiled meeting her gaze.

"Right, get this down you"

"Really?"

"Don't be boring Moulder, we're celebrating"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Agent Scully?" he replied with a cheeky, sideways grin.

"Shut up and drink" she smirked chinking her glass with his before sipping the bubbly liquid.

* * *

Another hour had passed and there was only the two of them in the room now, drunk.

"Okay, your go. skinner" Moulder laughed hysterically.

"No that's disgusting, avoid!"

"Are you sure, you'd definitely snog Skinner"

"NO WAY!" Scully burst.

"Marry him? I can just see it, big posh house, spooning on a night with a hot cocoa!" he carried on laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I hate you Moulder" she scolds him playfully leaning back into the sofa, her head gently coming to rest on his shoulder.

without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her, his head resting on hers.

It felt right.

They ease into a comfortable silence for several minutes, Scully finding comfort in the soft sound of his heart beat.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Scully"

His voice was so soft, terrified he might ruin the moment at any second.

"What do you mean?" she turns in his hold to look at him.

"Us..."

"Moulder?" she takes his hand, willing him to continue.

He takes a deep breath, "Scully, everything I've seen, we've seen. The supernatural, the unexplainable, non of that scares me like how I feel about you"

Her heart beats rapidly in her chest and she can't evert her gaze from his eyes.

"You're drunk, Moulder" she whispers.

"Scully, I...I"

"You don't mean it"

"I do, I really do, the booze, its just making me tell you, because I've been terrified to tell you all these years, Scully, and its killing me"

By now their foreheads were touching, her hand found its place caressing his neck and his arms braced her to him.

"Scully, I love you" his eyes were closed, his face showing his true emotions.

When their lips touched for the first time, it was soft and slow.

It was years of trust, respect, loyalty, friendship, concern, happiness, sadness, fear.

It was years of desire and love, all concentrated in a single moment.

They slowly parted, eyes opening, each trying to read the others thoughts and emotions.

"I love you too Moulder"

This time he kissed her, it was more passionate as he began pushing her backwards till she lay on the sofa and he scrambled on top, deepening the kiss.

"Shit" he jumped and pulled away quickly, taking in his surroundings. He'd kicked the empty glasses off of the table and it had brought him back to reality, they were still in public. Bar tenders in and out cleaning up after the evenings festivities.

he pushed himself off of Scully and allowed her to sit up, both blushing furiously.

Neither spoke a word, instead, she took his hand and stood up, signalling him to do the same. He quickly retrieved his jacket and followed her. Never letting go of her hand.


End file.
